Baby Girls
by Gadget101
Summary: What happens when the boys come home one day, and see four little surprises waiting for them...
1. Baby Girls!

**Chapter 1**

**Baby Girls!**

It's just a normal day as always, in the city of Townsville. it's been this peaceful, since crime has dropped and the most evil villains have Vanished.

As we view down on the sweet city of Townsville and look up to the sky's, we see a Bubblegum pink,a Baby blue,a ivy green, and a violet purple streak going through the air. It was the PowerPuff Girls, Blossom, the leader and brains of the group. Bubbles the sweet, happy, and giggling one who would bring a smile to face of the group. Buttercup, the tough one of the group and still has a short temper. And Blaze, the combination of them all.

Yes, nothing has changed except for the girls have become older, and have develop more, since the last time we saw them.

Blossom Utonium has rosy pink eyes, with mix orange and red hair that went to her mid-thigh. She switch the old ribbon with a red silk one with a little bit or sparkles on it. She is the oldest and she is sixteen years old. She has a slim body, with 36 D cup breast.

Bubbles Utonium has baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair that reach hair waist when down, and her elbows when in her signature pigtails, that is held by blue bows. She is the second middle child and is sixteen years old. She has a slender body, with 34 D cup breast.

Buttercup Utonium has Harlequin green eyes and jet black hair, that has grown down to mid-back, she has a green highlight in her bang. She is the first middle child and is sixteen years old. She has a hour glass body, with 36 D cup breast.

Blaze Utonium has lilac purple eyes and curly brown hair, that goes down to heel of her feet, she has a purple high light in the back and one in her bang. She is the youngest and is sixteen years old. She has a dancers body, with 35 D cup breast.

The four girls flew through the sky over the city, leaving their signature colors in the air. They flew pass the suburbans and over their house. Now where would the girls be going if they aren't going home?

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V **

As we passed through the city, and over our house. We flew further and further to downtown, I know what your probably thinking. Downtown?why are you guys going downtown? Well, we're all going to a place, where nobody would actually believe we would go.

Anyways, we finally made it downtown and in front of the place where we just had to be. We began to walk down the path we passed a mailbox, that had the words, _RRB! Beware!_ I laughed a little when I saw that because they were good now.

We rang the doorbell and waited for somebody to answer it. We waited a pretty long time before the opened. The weird part was, we didn't see anybody. The door just opened on it's own. It's was just creepy. And I don't if Blaze, Bubbles, or Buttercup was feeling the same, but I felt like someone was watching me. I got shivers just thinking about that feeling.

I just shook it off and began to walk inside behind my sister's.

*BAM* The door behind us slammed by itself, scaring us half to death. We looked at each other with out saying a word. The sound of something vibrating broke the silence. You'll think it was our phones by the sound of it but it was coming from down the hall.

We walked down the hall as the sound became louder and louder. Then there was a door that had a flashes of light coming out of the doorway. I could hear laughing coming the room. We all stepped in front of the door. White blinding lights were blocking us from what was in the room. So we all started walking in the room with eyes close.

But when walked in the I felt something very painful Hit me, a painful sensation go over my whole body, then I blacked out.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

"Come on already!" Brick yelled at his green eyed brother, losing his patience very quickly. Him and his brother's were waiting by the car in front of the hardware store, because Mojo needed some stuff for something, all Brick knew was_ "Butch was taking his sweet damn time, and needed to hurry the fuck up!" _he thought to himself.

"Butch! Let's go, stop walking so damn slow!" He yelled again. Butch was doing this on purpose, and Brick was about to drag him by the collar and throw in the trunk. Luckily Blade made him hurry up by pushing him. Brick soon calmed down and got in the driver's seat and started the car.

Brick Jojo Has Blood red eyes. He is sixteen years old with mixed red and orange hair in a low ponytail with a red cap on backwards. He is the oldest of the group and smartest. He is the leader, he has an 6-pack with Slim muscles.

Butch Jojo has Forest green eyes. He is sixteen with jet black hair, that was naturally spiky. He is the the first middle child and is the toughest of the group and kinda has a perverted, he has a 6 pack with slim muscles.

Boomer Jojo has electric blue eyes. He is sixteen with golden blonde hair, that wasn't long neither was it short. He is the second middle child and is the nicest one of the group and is the most sensitive one too. He has six pack with silm muscles.

Blade Jojo has Royal purple eyes. He is sixteen with short messy brown hair. He is sixteen years old and he is the youngest. He is the combination of all of them. He has a 6 pack and slim muscles.

Brick parked the car in the drive way, the boys jumped out of the car and went in the house and while Brick locked the car. What the boys didn't know was they're was four little surprises waiting for them.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

After I lock the cars, I walked inside. I went to the kitchen to grab a drink before I went upstairs to give Mojo his stuff. We turned good so I still don't know why he was making crappy, inventions that don't even work.

I walked in the living only to be stop by a question from my younger brother.

"Brick, when are the girls suppose to get here?"

"They should've been here a few minutes ago. Thanks to somebody they probably went home." I said looking at Butch who was watching something on his phone. I began to walk down the hall to the room where Mojo was.

I took my phone so I could text Blossom to see if they really came and then went home. By the time, I was in front of the door way the room, I dropped my phone, the bag in my hand and my jaw. Cuz, when I looked up I saw a Bubblegum pink haired, rosy pink eye, cute freckle face toddler sitting there in the middle of the room with three others, one had I light blonde hair with true blue tips with big baby blue eyes, another with Ivy green hair mixed with jet black hair and Harlequin green eyes and another with pure white hair with purple ends and lilac purple eyes.

I closed my eyes and shook my head side to side, just to make I was day-dreaming or something. But it didn't work the toddlers were still sitting there babbling to each other.

Before, I knew it I ran down the hall and out in the living room grabbing Boomer and pulling him back to the door way,

"Tell me you see what I see!" I told him pointing in the room. He looked at me confused before turning his head. His eyes grew wide, and he walked in the room and went over to the toddlers. He picks the baby blue eye toddler up and walks back over to me.

"Is this what your talking about?" He said gesturing toward the toddler. I just nodded my head, and that's when Blade and Butch came. I guess Blade saw the toddlers too. Because he went in and the room and picked up the pure white haired one.

"She kinda looks like Bubbles." Boomer said as the little toddler babbled something we couldn't understand back to him.

"What are we going to do with these babies?" Butch said looking from inside the room to me.

"I don't know maybe if we call the girls they can probably help us out." I said reaching for my phone that was on the ground.

"Umm guys I don't think that's going to help." I heard Blade say in what seemed to be a nervous voice.

"What are you talking about?" I said looking up at him. He had the white haired toddler up on his shoulders. He was looking at a little piece of paper.

"What's that?" Butch said.

"It's a note from Mojo."

"What does it say?" Boomer asked

"It says; When you come home, I might not be here. And if you are reading this that means you have also discovered this note you have discovered four infants in the room. Their hair color is side-affects from the ray that went off, accidentally. These four infants are the, _PowerPuff girls..." _

All of are eyes went big (except for Blade's.). Mojo what the hell did you do.

_*Crush* _I heard a noise from behind. I turned my head, and Butch...crushing his phone.

"Butch, look at what your doing!" I shouted but he didn't hear me. His eye started to twitch. And he opened his mouth and yelled...

* * *

**Cilffy!**

**Hahaha! I had this idea for a long time, and I hope u guys like, and there will be many more chappies to come if u do. **

**And I want to give thanks to, _The Demoness6, Snipper the Ripper, and Guardian angel 565! Thank u guys for agreeing to be my OC's in my story. ^_^! _  
**

**_I hoped you liked/loved the story and review it so I can write more for u guys._**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smilies and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for any errors in the story._


	2. Tantrums and Tummy aches

**Chapter 2**

**Tantrums and Tummy aches **

"BABIES! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!OUT OF ALL THE DAMN THINGS IN THE WORLD WHY BABIES!" Butch yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHEN I SEE MOJO, I'M GOING..." Brick covered the mouth of the red faced angry Butch. While Butch was still mumbling words under Brick's hand the rest of the boys tried to think of a way to deal with the little toddlers.

Baby Bubbles was hugging on Boomer while baby Blaze was making Blade's messy hair even messier. Baby Blossom and baby Buttercup were sitting on the ground just babbling away to each other...

* * *

**(Buttercup)**

Finally, Butch finally shut up. God his was giving me a head ache.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled to me.

"What."

"What are we going to do about this?"

"There's nothing we can do. We have to...to..."

"To what?"

"We have to let the boys figure it out." I told her. She was about to say something but Brick came and picked her up.

"What are you two babbling about?" He said looking at Blossom.

"How i'm going to kick Mojo's fucking ass when I get back to my normal self."

"Buttercup! Language!" Blossom yelled, scaring Brick a little. I just ignored her and started looking around the room. I saw Butch, he was still screaming but duct tape was on his mouth. His face was redder then red, next thing I know I started to louder then ever.

"Hahahaha!" I soon fell on my back still laughing.

"Hahahaha!

"Owww!" I heard a voice say while I was still laughing. I looked over to see Blade pulling Blaze off because she was pulling his hair.

"Blossom stop it." I heard Brick say. I look over toward him and saw Blossom taking his hair and braiding it.

"Whoose a prettyy baybeee?" I heard another voice say. I turn my head over to that direction and saw Boomer baby talking Bubbles.

"Whose a Sweeet baybeee?yooo are." He said touching foreheads with her as she giggled nonstop. I turned my attention back to the red face Butch who was now sitting on the floor, calming down a little bit. Awe, but I wanted to laugh some more...

Then an idea popped into my head. I got up and toddled over to him. I sat on his criss-cross applesauce lap and looked up at him, he then looked down out me.

"Boy, I hope these little baby legs can run..." I said out loud cuz I knew he couldn't understand me. I lifted my little baby hand up to his face...

* * *

**(Butch)**

I finally calmed down and slid down the wall and sat criss-cross applesauce on the floor and didn't even bother to take the duct tape off. Damn Brick!

And when I find Mojo, I'm going to wear him like slippers. He turned my best friend into a...a...a BABY! Ugh, I'm going to knock the shit out of that monkey. And then I'm going to put his face in the shit and make him eat it. **(A/N: Nasty, I know...)** Ugh, I can't believe this! I'm not ready for this.

Just as I thought that, I felt something come and sit on my legs. I look down and see baby Buttercup looking at me. I had to admit she was pretty cute. She babbled something, before she raised her hand and touched the end of the duct tape. I was going to move it away she...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as I fell to the ground with both hands over my mouth. She ripped the duct tape off my mouth and started running down the hall.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BABY!" I yelled getting up and running down the hall after her. I could hear her laughing as I chased her around the house. Ugh! It's not funny! I yelled in my head. Then I heard laughing coming from by the door.

"Ah ha, I got you now!" I yelled. She looked up at me and said...

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right. Now come here!" I said running towards her. Just when I was getting close to her she moved out the way and I slid and fell hitting the door head first. I got up rubbing my head. I heard laughing and saw her and her sister standing up laughing. I growled at them and Baby Bubbles and Baby Blossom were the only ones who kinda got scared and hid behind Baby Buttercup and Baby Blaze.

My brothers then came and Boomer picked up Baby Bubbles and sat in the recliner. Brick sat on the couch and Baby Blossom went over and climbed the couch (with a little of Brick's help.) and sat next to him.

Baby Blaze and Baby Buttercup were laughing harder then ever. And they were little toddlers. My younger brother Blade came and picked them up and set them on the couch with him. I then sat on the couch with the laughing toddlers. Brick turned on the tv getting the laughing babies attention. It caught baby Blossom's attention too. Baby Bubbles was cuddling up into Boomer chest.

I can't believe that, my brothers are more calm with this then I am. I mean, Boomer's girlfriend, Blade's best friend and my best friend and Brick's "flirt" buddy all got turned into babies. HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING CALM! I yelled in my head but, I guess I said it out loud, because my brothers looked at me with confused faces.

"Butch, you seem to be the only one who has a problem with this." Brick said. No shit Sherlock.

"How can be so calm, they're babies for god sake."

"So..." My mouth dropped when they said that.

"What if Mojo doesn't come back and they become stuck like this forever." I said, that should give them something to think about.

"If you can prove that to me then I will scream till my lungs explode." Brick said sarcastically. Alright, he wants proof then I will give the bastard proof. I asked Blade to see if there was any writing on the back of the note, and I guess luck was on my side today.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !" The three of them all screamed hurting my and the baby puffs ears. When they calmed down, the puffs started to scream and kick and cry. They were throwing temper tantrums, what the hell! Oh Mojo is defiantly going to get it.

* * *

**(Blossom)**

The boys started to scream, and hurting my ears. Next thing I know, I can't control myself anymore. I started to scream and kick along with my sisters. I crying as well. I then got up and started to kick and punch Brick for no reason at all. He kept yelling stop but I didn't I just kept going. I then stopped and got down still crying and screaming. I started running around and trashing the house. Upstairs and down, Brick was chasing after me but couldn't get a hold of me. And to tell you the truth it was kinda fun.

Then, I stopped. My tummy started hurting, which made me cry louder. Brick finally caught me. He held me in his arms and tried to calm me down. I just cried louder and louder. My tummy was really killing me and wouldn't stop hurting. My cries soon got mixed with my sisters. It felt like hours before we stop crying, but that was after we...

*sniff, sniff*

"What's that smell?!"

* * *

**Cliffy...again!**

**Well, I hope u guys like this chappie. Thank u The Demoness6, I couldn't have finished this Chappie without. And thank u to all the reviewers on my first chapter. XD!**

**Don't forget to Review for more**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for any errors in the story._


	3. Diaper Change

**Chapter 3**

**Diaper Change... **

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Aaaaaaahhh! ! ! !" All of them screamed, except for Boomer who was suprisely calm.

"Stop screaming!" Boomer yelled at them.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaahhhhh!" They screamed to the top of their lungs. Boomer shook his hand in disappointment, knowing that he had to be the bigger person this time. And by bigger person, this means he has to do _EVERYTHING _his self.

He rolled his eyes at his brothers who were still screaming their heads off. He zipped upstairs and back down. He put something in his pocket and then came back in the kitchen...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" His brothers were still screaming. He just stared at them with a blank expression for a few minutes. After that he had to remember what he was going to do before he started watching his he did a blue streak went from the kitchen to front door. Boomer was gone, leaving the Boys still screaming and the four PowerPuff babies Sitting on top of the island.

**(Bubbles)**

"Where did Boomie go?" I asked my sisters Over the screaming boys.

"WHAT!" They yelled at me.

"WHERE DID BOOMIE GO!" I yelled louder.

"WHAT!"

"WHERE DID BOOMER GO!" I screamed at them this time.

"...WHAT!" they screamed back...again.

"Ugh...WHERE DI...NO WHAT JUST FORGET IT!" I yelled over the still screaming boys.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Hey, Where's Boomer?" I did a mini baby face palm after I heard Buttercup ask that, I just said that. When I looked up, I saw Boomie. He was looking at his brothers with disappointment on his face. Then he went over and grabbed a bucket and quickly filled it up. He then flew a few feet in the air above them and told us to be quiet...

*_Splash_*

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Cold! Cold! Cold!" They yelled as Boomer poured the cold water on their heads. Me and my sisters started laughing.

"Hahahahaha!"

"BOOMER!" They yelled at him.

"What?" He said acting innocent.

"You guys kept screaming, so I had to do something." He said chuckling. He then used his super speed and zoomed upstairs. I wonder what he's doing...

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Boomer came back down with changing stuff and says no-nonsense-ly

"Okay, i am not changing all these girls on my own, so you all are gonna have to pull up your big boy boxers and each change one diaper by yourself. all you do is wipe-"

"oh dont you even start! we'll figure it out." says Butch, no longer screaming. Then...

"Gagagaga Dadada googogoo NoDaGoo! ! ! ! ! !"

("OH NO! you are not letting that boy change me! I'll never live it down!") screeches Baby Buttercup. She stands up and- being the first one of them to use her powers- flies out of the room.

"Dada!" ("Ditto!") Blaze and Blossom Babble/say together and do the same.

"What The Fuck?" says Butch. He then flies after Baby Buttercup. Blade Flies after Baby Blaze and Brick flies after Baby Blossom, leaving Boomer and Baby Bubbles in the room.

**(Butch)**

"Why you little, get over here!" I yelled after the little brat. How can such a small body be so agile and quick! I lunged for baby Buttercup again and grip her like my life depended on it, But she wiggles and screams and squirms out of my hands. She zips around, bouncing off the walls, breaking picture frames, and bounced up and down on the furniture. Loose papers and other things fly through the air. I ram into things trying to get a hold of her, and still I am unable to snag the little demon brat.

"Ah ha! I got you!" I said holding the stinky Baby Buttercup. I had her tight in my grip. I used my super speed and went and got the stuff I needed to *Gulp* clean her...

**(Blade) **

"Come back here!" I said as I chased the little demon. Why want she just stay let me get this over with.

"Get back over here!"

"No! Pbtt!" Oh, she says her first word and it's No. God help me... I flew in and of rooms trying to catch her but, every time I do she always finds a way out. This is more irritating then watching Butch trying to figure out what 12 times 12 is...Nah, that's kinda funny, but...that's not the point! (Anyways)

I fly into a room that I saw her go into and finally cornered And captured the little beast before she could do anything.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and whined while trying to get out of my grip. I'm glad that no is the only word she can say or else she'd probably be cussing me out right now...

I went downstairs to the get 'stuff' so I can get this over with. I wish there was another way to do this...

Wait, Super speed, duh! God why didn't I think of that early. Oh well...

"Come on you, let's do this and get it over with..." So I don't have to think about this anymore...

"nnnnnnnnnnoooooooo!"

**(Brick) **

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming! And come back here!" I yelled out for baby Blossom.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Stop!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Stop!"

"Aaahhh!"

"STOP!" I yelled at her as I finally grabbed her and covered her mouth. I can't believe I go through. She's crazier as a baby then she was before. I swear if Mojo doesn't get back here and fix this, someones going to die.

I started to go downstairs so I could get passed this and act like it never happened, never. Just as I was half-way down the stairs, I feel something nibbling on my hand, then...

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" She bit me. Baby Blossom bit my fucking hand. I was shaking it to make the pain go away. I was still holding her in my other hand and she was pinching my hand with her little baby fingers. I quickly made it downstairs and used my super speed to get it over already. I don't know why I didn't think of that early. Oh well...

* * *

**(Boomer)**

"Finished! That was so hard now was it." I said picking up a giggling Baby Bubbles.

"Thank you super powers..." I put her down on the couch and went to the kitchen to wash my hands, since my brothers were taking up the bathrooms. I wonder if they figured out that they could use their super speed to clean. They'll find out soon.

I Went to the fringe and grabbed a orange soda and a lollipop. I went back over to the couch and sat next to baby Bubbles who was babbling to herself. I turned on the tv and opened the soda. I gave the blueberry flavored lollipop to Baby Bubbles. She came and sat on my lap and watched tv with me. Sometimes she babble something and pointed at the tv, or laughed at what was happening.

I wonder what's taking them so long to...

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ! ! ! ! !" Oh, never mind.

* * *

**finished, sorry it took such a long time to update. And The OC's will be in the next chapter. And sorry if it sounds kinda rushed. I hoped you liked it.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review.**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I don't own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for any errors._


	4. Day-Care!

**Chapter 4**

**Day-Care!  
**

"OOOOOOOWWWWWW!" The sound of pain echoed through the house, as Three babies came into the living room. Boomer looked at them. They were laughing and clapping there hands.

_"They must be laughing at my brothers in pain."_ Boomer thought to himself as Bubbles got down from his lap. As he stood up and stretched, he heard footsteps coming toward the living room.

"THAT LITTLE DEVIL BIT ME!" Butch screamed, while rubbing the bite mark on his arm.

"AND THAT LITTLE SHE-DEVIL SLAPPED ME!' Brick said, rubbing his red cheeks. Boomer looked at Blade who was just as calm as him.

What did she do to you?" He finally said, Blade looked over to Boomer and said..

"Nothing..." In a low voice.

"So...Why did you scream?"

"Oh...I hit my elbow on the way out..." He said sitting down on the couch. Boomer didn't say anything, he sat down on the couch. Brick and Butch just stare at there two calm, younger brothers, and their Baby counterparts who sat next beside them...

"Wait, do you think Mojo planned this? I mean, how did we just happen to have a four baby diapers, baby powder, wipes, and lotion At the exact time the PPG turned into babies?" asks Brick logically

"Maybe he got them after they were transformed, or maybe they're his!" says Butch and then baby-puffs all start gagging once they heard,_...Maybe they're his_

"Does it really matter? All I know is that we have to get more food, baby clothes, baby food, and more diapers today. But who will watch the girls?" says Boomer, giving them something to think about.

"I saw a day-care at the mall, it was only twenty bucks an hour, so if we split up The money..."  
"We'll be prepared and able to think of a way out of this mess in no time!" Brick finishes for Blade. Blade then shoots a death glare at his older brother for not letting him finish. Brick just shrugged it off and the boys soon started to get ready to go to the mall and get the stuff they needed so they could get this over with already. Just when they were about to go outside, when another problem occurred.

"Um...guys?" Blade and Boomer said, catching the attention of their older brothers...

"What?" They said turning around to their younger brothers.

"We're just going let them go out with just diapers on."

"What do you want us to do about it." Butch said putting Baby Buttercup down...

**(Buttercup) **

I never realized how fucking stupid they were. They realize they live with Mojo and Mojo makes laser and weapons and In those weapons are shrink ray guns, god better be lucky a damn toddler or I would be smacking him then I already am. I walked from the dumb-asses and went to find Mojo's weapon Lab. I toddled down the hallway until I reach the door that said Mojo's Lab. Way to keep secret you green hairy ape. I somehow managed to open it and when I look in the room I immediately found what I was looking for.

I went back to the group and sat there and played with the thing and for some one to notice.

"Buttercup what is that?" Blaze asked looking down at me. She was on Blade's shoulders, playing around with his hair.

"It's a shrink ray gun."

"I thought I was the only one thought of that..." Blossom said looking down from Brick's arms.

"Well, you're not the only on with a brain Bloss." I said rolling my eyes.

"How long do you think it take them figure it out?" Bubbles asked looking down from Boomer's arms...

"Hey what is that?..." Butch asked me.

"Not that long.." I said answering Bubbles' question. Butch came and picked up the Shrink ray gun and looked at it like he was examining it.

"Guys, I have an Idea..." He said zipping upstairs, leaving a dark green streak behind. I started mentally cheering, because Butch finally got something right for the first time. Well, with my help of course...

Butch zoomed back downstairs with clothes in his hand.

"What is that?" Brick asked and he's supposed to be the smart one.

"It's clothes..." He said spreading them out on the back of the couch. He then pick me up and I felt him put a shirt on me, the shirt fit perfectly on me and the shirt was his.

"What did you do with that Shrink ray gun?" Blade asked him.

"I shrunk the clothes down to baby size." He said putting a pair of little green Nike's on me after he put on a pair of black pants. The boys looked at me after he was done and looked at what I was wearing. Soon they all agreed on doing the same thing as he did.

When they were finish, We all ended up looking like the baby version of them but with longer hair. They all had on the same thing as me but, Blossom had a red shirt with red Nike's, Bubbles had on a blue shirt with blue Nike's and Blaze had on a purple shirt with purple Nike's.

The Boys were satisfied with this and finally we left the house and went to the mall. Blech! I hate saying that word.

* * *

**At the Mall... **

"Okay let's find this Day-care and get this shit over with..." Butch said rudely as he put Baby Buttercup down. The others did the same thing with the other babies. They looked around the crowded mall at the same time kept an eye on the little toddlers.

"Is that it over there?!" Boomer asked/screamed while pointing over to a place where children were playing around with each other. They went over there to check it out and ended up seeing four familiar faces...

**(Blaze) **

I was listening to music on Blade's phone. I felt somebody pick me up again after being on the ground for only a few minutes. I didn't pay attention to where we were going. I just paid attention to the purple cased phone, I was looking through the music and other stuff.

When the song went off, I saw Blade trying to take the phone from me, like that was really going to happen.

"Blaze give me the phone."

"No." I said taking the phone back.

"Yes, give it here."

"No!" I shouted,that's When I felt something tickle me under my arm. I started laughing laugh uncontrollably.

"I'll stop if you give me the phone." Blade said still tickling me.

"HAHAHAHA...NO!..Hahahaha!" I laughed/screamed. He still didn't stop and I needed to stop laughing so I could breathe a little. I let go of the phone and Blade stopped tickling me. I started breathing again and when I finished I threw Blade a death glare and folded my arms. He ignored me, but I could tell he seen me.

I kept a frown on my face until I heard...

"Hey, What are you guys doing here?" It was Kiana, She had Black hair with Brown eyes. She was wearing a Black leather jacket with Green and Black polka dotted shirt with Black skinny jeans and black and white converse. Her hair reached her shoulders. She was smiling at us.

"Kiana, What are you doing here?"

"Hey I asked you first, and who babies to you have?" They looked down at us and said Oh...Oh what the does oh mean...

"This is Bubbles, Blaze, Buttercup, and Blossom..."

"Oh My God, you guys had babies! And they're Sooooo ADORABLE!" She squealed. OK Kiana may be my girl Best friend but she can be really Stupid (sometimes), is she forgetting that we're Sixteen...

"Wait..you knocked up the girls, and what are you Sixteen! That's Just disgusting! you should be ashamed. But They are sooo CUTE!" She said coming over to Blade and picking me up. Did I mention she's is Bi-polar.

"Hey, Babe what's going on?" A boy who was really tall about 6'7 he was a black t-shirt with Capri khakis and sneakers with curly black hair, with light brown skin. It was Clarence, Kiana's Boyfriend.

"The boys had babies!" She squealed while holding me out to show him. He then looked at the boys who was about to explain but was interrupted...again.

"OH MY GOD! Whose babies are those!" A Cheerful voice said. It was Adelina, she was Bubbles best friend. She strawberry blonde, with blonde highlights and light brown undertone hair, down and wavy. She had violet color eyes and was wearing a lilac tank top and jean shorts with purple and white air walk shoes, She had a little bunny with off white fur with her, and Jone her boyfriend was next to her.

Jone has black eyes and hair, and was tan enough. He is the dark/mysterious/quiet type. Sometimes I think that's why Adelina fell for him in the first place, but what do I know...

"The boys had Babies!" She said cheerfully. Spun around and stuck me out and showed the two. They gave the boys a look just like Clarence did. The boys opened their mouths explain...

"Hey guys what are you doing?"

"The Boys Had babies!" Kiana spun around again and stuck me out again, now I'm getting sick. I saw who it was, It was Alice**(A/N:This is Alice from guardian angel 565 story Rockers Moon.)**, Blossom's best friend. Her glowing green eyes stared at me as she moved a part of her waist long blonde hair behind her face. She was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans and black and white Dc's.

"Y-you guys knocked up the PPG..." She said in shock. The boys groaned. Brick was about to say something, when once again they were interrupted...

"Sadie look, the boys had babies!" She said spinning me around again. I think I'm turning green...

"Kiana you're going to make her throw up, put her down!" Sadie yelled as she came toward us. She had Dirty blonde hair with black streaks and Brown on the bottom trim and kind of a lighter blonde underneath. Her eyes were Blue(closer to dark blue than baby blue), and she was wearing, Black skinny jeans green tennis shoes and a tight black shirt. Her hair was down but had a slight poof to it. She was Buttercup's best friend (girl best friend).

"You can't keep doing that, you going to end up on puke duty." Sadie said as she looked down at me...

"And how in the the world were you able to knock the PPG up and keep from us this whole time.."

"OH My GOD CAN YOU JUST LET US EXPLAIN!" The boys finally yelled...

"OK, OK, no need to yell, Explain..." Adelina said. The boys sighed and began to tell them why we were like this...

* * *

**AND THAT IS THE END OF THE CHAPPIE. I hoped you liked it, Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try harder to update faster.  
**

**and I want to say thank you to... **

******_The Demoness6(Adelina,Jone)_**

******_ Snipper the Ripper(Sadie)_**

******_ Guardian angel 565(Alice)_**

******_And Butch's-Girl(Kiana,Clarence)...  
_**

******_Thanks for being OC's in this story, appreciate it a lot ^-^!  
_**

******_Don't Forget to Review...  
_**

******_Till Next Time...  
_**

******_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I don't own the RRB or the PPG.  
_

_Sorry for the errors through the story..._**_  
_**


	5. Ice CreamXBrAiN FrEeZe

**Chapter 5**

**Ice Cream + BrAiN FrEeZe= A Perfect Kodak Moment  
**

"Of course we'll help you!" Adelina said with excitement, After the boys explained everything that happened. Baby Bubbles cheered because Adelina said Yes. Baby Buttercup wasn't paying attention, she was to busy messing with Saydes. They were making faces at each other, while Butch just sat there in a amusement. Baby Blaze wasn't paying attention either she was to busy playing with Blade phone, while Baby Blossom on the other hand was on the verge of falling a sleep...

"Well, I just got a job at the day care here, you guys can go shop or Whatever and I'll just take the girls to the Day-care. I can take care of them. We don't want anyone to realize how special they are..." says Adelina.

She swiftly grabs Baby Bubbles, Baby Buttercup, and Baby Blaze from their counterparts. Baby Buttercup climbs on her shoulders, and Baby Blaze continues to be absorbed by Blade's phone. Baby Bubbles dozes off immediately in her arms. She whispers to Jone to grab Baby Blossom from Brick and then spins around to walk away. You could she the top of her white tattoo, of a set of wings that is visible despite her lilac tank top. Jone did as he was told and grabbed Baby Blossom, who wrapped her little baby arms around his neck before dozing off completely. They soon were out of sight, along with Kiana, Saydes, Clarence and Alice. Boomer then turns to Brick and says...

" I'll go get diapers, you can get some baby food, Blade can get some clothes, and Butch, please get some toys. Blaze cannot keep playing on Blade's phone"  
The boys nod and split up to do their jobs.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the day-care center...  
**

Baby Blossom and Baby Bubbles were sound asleep in the cribs at the Day-Care Center. Saydes and Baby Buttercup were having a staring contest in the story area, while Baby Blaze lock herself in the mini play fort with Blade's phone, in the play time area in the Day-Care...

"Blaze where are you!" Kiana called out. Baby Blaze, stayed silent.

"Blaze." Clarence said looking threw the toy bin to make sure she wasn't hiding in there.

"Clarence!"

"What?" He said turning to his girlfriend.

"Call Blade's phone..." He nodded in pulled out his phone and started calling Blade's Phone.

"Hahahaha..." Then all of a sudden, they here laughter...

"That's a weird ringtone..." Clarence said looking around.

"That's Blaze..." Kiana said running pass him. Clarence hung up the phone and followed her. They ended up in the play area where they heard the laughter the most.

"Check the mini fort..." Clarence whispered to Kiana. They walked over to the mini fort and slowly opened the door Revealing...

"Hi!" Baby Blaze. She got out the mini fort, laughing and giggling. And then as soon as her feet hit the ground she ran off again.

"Blaze get back here!"

**(Butch) **

"Well that was quick..." I said to myself as I was walking back to the Day care center, carrying a sack of toys. As I turned the corner, I see Blaze running out of the Day care with Kiana and Clarence running behind her. They ran passed me...well Blaze and Kiana did.

"Hey, Butch what's going on?"

"Nothing, just finished up getting some toys for the girls..."

"Yeah, cool. I gotta go now. Talk to you later..." He said running off. God, some people can be so rude...

"Look mommy, it's Santa!"

"Shut the fuck up kid!" I yelled at A little boy who was pointing at my bag of toys I had. He started crying after I yelled at him.

I walked in the Day care, and saw Jone and Adelina playing with Bubbles. Well...Adelina was playing with Bubbles, Jone was just sitting and watching, and laughing a little.

I went and start looking for Buttercup. I found her...having a stare down with...

"Saydes...What are you doing?

"Having a staring contest with Buttercup, what does it look like..." She said not taking her eyes away from Buttercup's. And then when I opened my mouth, I was interrupted by...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Butchie-boy himself..." A voice that I hated more then princess.

"What do you want...Brute..." I said trying not to puke at saying her name. Just As I was about to say something, I Heard Buttercup scream...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! MONSTER!" She then ran and hid behind my legs. I chuckled at this and picked up Buttercup who hid in my chest trying to hide away from Brute or in other words, 'The Monster'.

Brute sent Buttercup a death glare and then shrugged it off.

"Anyways, Now that I've got you here I was wondering if you wanted..."

"Quit it Mon- I mean Brute..." I said interrupting her...

"You already know what the answer is going to be, so why you asking me?" She opened her mouth, but Buttercup's voice was heard...

"Go away, Go, Go Away Monster, go!" She yelled at Brute. I started laughing on the Inside, but was Smirking on the outside. Brute was trying to keep her cool, but it wasn't working.

"Monster won't go away..." She said In her baby voice while looking up at me and pointing at her...

"You heard her, she said Go away Monster..." I said holding back a laugh. Brute rolled her eyes and stomped away. Baby Buttercup started to cheer by laughing and clapping her hands. I smiled at her and started laughing as I put her down. Just as she ran off, I heard giggling behind me. I turned around and saw Baby Blaze...

"Hi!" She yelled as she came running in the Day-Care. I caught her and picked her up and sat her on top of a counter, where she couldn't get down...I hope...

I then pick Baby Buttercup and sat her next to Blaze.

"You to sit. Don't move." I said as I walked away to go get the sack of toys. When I came back a minute later, Surprise Surprise they were still there. I stood in front of them and opened the bag full of toys. The both of them got the Idea and stuck their little hands in there and pulled out a stuffed animal...

"RRROOOAAARRR!" I raised an eyebrow at the two. BC had a grey wolf and Blaze had a White Bengal tiger.

"I didn't wolves roared..." A voice behind said. I turned around and saw Blade coming in with bags in his hands.

"Sup' bro." I greeted him. He came beside me and dropped the bags down by his side. Buttercup was sending him a death glare. Before I could say anything, I was interrupted by four voices scream...

"ICE CREAM!" Buttercup And Blaze jumped down, landing on their feet and started running for the door. I caught Buttercup and Blade caught Blaze. As we sat them back down, I hear more footsteps run passed us. Bubbles and Blossom found their way out of the Day-care.

As I tried to see where they went, Buttercup managed to slip threw my fingers get away from me. The same thing happened to Blade. Saydes, Alice and Adelina ran after them. I stopped Jone, because I had something else in mind...

**(Brick) **

I was finishing up my part with Boomer since we went to the same store in the mall. I really hate doing this...

Just as we were leaving I Saw three people running towards us.

"Brick!" The spiky haired one called out to me.

"Boomer!" The messy brunette called out to him. They stop in front of us...

"What are you guys doing." I asked with a bored expression. Butch came up to me and whispered something in my ear...

"Wait, whose getting the girls?" I asked.

"Kiana, Sadie, Alice, Adelina and Clarence are." Blade said. I stared at them for a little while.

"You know...You guys are the worst. Come on let's go.." I said to them, agreeing to what Butch whispered to me.

We walked over to the ice cream shop and stuff the things we needed and went back to the Day-Care.

* * *

**(Bubbles) **

"I want Ice cweam, I want Ice cweam, I want Ice Cweam!..." Buttercup chanted. All of us had a craving for Ice cweam and we ran out to get some. The only problem is we were brought back without it. The girls and Clarence brought us back and was watching us non-stop. I was pouting and giving them puppy eyes, but they managed to ignore it.

"Buttercup, shush!" Blossom yelled.

"ICE CWEAM! ICE CWEAM! ICE CWEAM!" Buttercup chanted louder.

"Buttercup..." I called out to her.

"ICE CWEAM! ICE CWEAM! ICE CWEAM!" She chanted even louder.

"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled over her chanting, which didn't help at all...

"ICE CWEAM! ICE CWEAM! ICE OOOWWWW!" Buttercup yelled...

"What was that for!" She at Blaze, while rubbing her ear.

"You wouldn't shut up!" Blaze said while hugging her stuff tiger.

"You're not the only one who wants Ice Cweam you know!" Blossom said.

"But I want Ice Cweam..." Buttercup whined while stomping her feet. Then as if on cue the boys came back...

I felt myself being lifted up. Once I saw who it was, I gave him a tight hug, He chuckled a little and went over and sat me down on a counter next to a bag. He pulled a small size container out with two blue plastic spoon. He was talking to the others about something. I kept my eyes on the delicious treat in front of me.

"Bubbles..." I heard Boomer's voice call out to me. I look up at him and smiled.

"Say Goodbye, Bubbles."

"Goodbye Bubbles!" I said waving my hand, at Alice, Sadie, Kiana, Clarence, Adelina, and Jone. They laughed before leaving. I looked back over at Boomer who was smiling at me. I looked back down at the yummy treat. He put in one spoon, and when he let go of it, I grabbed it with a huge scoop of the vanilla ice cream. I stuffed it in my mouth and left it in there so it could melt in my mouth.

"Bubbles..." I looked up and saw him staring down at me. I smiled and giggled at him. Boomer smiled and put the other spoon in the ice cream carton. He jumped up on top of the counter and sat next to me with the ice cweam in the middle of us.

Man,I wish I sixteen again...

* * *

**(No one) **

Boomer, Blade, Butch, and Brick were left in the daycare alone with the girls Baby Blossom was sitting on Brick's lap, eating strawberry flavored ice cream. Baby Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the counter with the vanilla flavored ice cream sitting in the middle of them. Butch was laying on his stomach with his head down while, Baby Buttercup was sitting on his back eating the other half of the chocolate flavored ice cream that Butch didn't eat. Blade was laying on his back playing on his phone while eating his ice cream sandwich. Blaze was laying her back on Blade's side while eating her Firecracker and talking to her sister's in their baby language.

Looking at this, made it seem so peaceful. A kodak moment is what they might call it, it seemed like nothing could go wrong, but don't forget this is the PPG and the RRB we're talking about here...

Blaze moved away from Blade, and Buttercup,Blossom and Bubbles froze in their spots. A moment later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls a started screaming, scaring the boys half to death. After a few minutes the girls finally stopped and Butch asked...

"BrainFreeze?" The girls nodded, with a uh Huh escaping the mouth while holding their wittle heads. The boys started chuckling while they all started eating their ice cream again...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The boys (except for Butch) screamed.

"Braifweeze?" The girls asked mocking Butch. Yep, Total Kodak Moment...

* * *

**Yes! I'm finished with this chappie. Sorry for the Lllooonnnggg wait. I hoped you liked it. I'm going to bed now because I was suppose to have been sleep an hour ago. Thx for reading and I will try to update ASAP...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smile and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own the RRB Or the PPG._

_Sorry for the errors through out the story._


	6. THE ZOO! (Part 1)

**Chapter 6**

_********** (\) (/)**  
** . .**  
** (= . =)  
**_******THE ZOO!**_******  
****(") (")D**_

_**********(Part 1)**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE...

I smashed my alarm clock, leaving it flat as a pancake. I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I groaned and got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was finally finished, I walked out the bathroom only to hear a knock at my door...

*Knock,Knock,Knock*

"That's weird my brothers never knock." I said to myself, as I stretched and yawned still a little sleepy.

"Butch! *Knock,Knock,Knock*" a voice called out to me. It sounded like a baby's voice.

"BUTCH! *Knock,Knock,Knock*" The Baby voice yelled. I went over and opened the door, only to reveal a Baby Buttercup hugging a stuffed wolf.

She started babbling on about something, She then tugged on my green and white pajama pants.

"Eat!" She yelled as she managed to pull out the door. I chuckled and picked her and went downstairs. I don't if it was just me but, it felt like she got a little bigger.

We went downstairs into the kitchen, Where everyone, except for Bubbles and Boomer was eating Waffles and bacon. I put Buttercup on the island and went over to where the bacon and waffles were.

"Sup" I said walking passed them. I pulled out a plate and a saucer and began to fix a plate for Buttercup and Me.

"Where's Boom and Bubbles?" I asked coming back over to the island.

"He's upstairs, Bubbles waste syrup on herself and he went to go change her." Brick said before chewing on a piece of bacon. I did the same and then Blade began to speak...

"Speaking of changing, you need to get change too, Boomer said we're going to the Zoo." He said putting his plate in the sink and washing off his hands.

"Do I really have to?" I asked/groaned.

"Yes." Buttercup said answering my question. I glared at her...

"You heard the baby..." Blade said holding back his laugh, along with Brick, Blossom and Blaze. I just rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast...

* * *

**At The Townsville Zoo...  
**

Butch, Baby Buttercup, Baby Blossom, Baby Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Baby Blaze and Blade were walking around the Zoo looking at all sorts of animals From the Monkeys to The parrots. They all stopped in middle of the zoo and Boomer began talking...

"I'm taking Bubbles to the Dolphin habitat.." He said picking her up. The boys nodded in agreement , before he walked off. Blade picked up Baby Blaze and then said..

"I'm going to the polar bear Habitat" And then walked off.

"Lion Habitat!" Brick yelled as he walked away with baby Blossom on his shoulders. And then there were two. Butch and Baby Buttercup. Butch was about to open his mouth and say something, but didn't because Baby Buttercup was already toddling down a trail to the tiger Habitat, Butch just followed behind.

* * *

**_Dolphin Habitat _**

**(Boomer)** **  
**

When we got to the Dolphin Habitat, I took Bubbles downstairs so she could see the dolphins better. Once we got down, I put her down and she ran over to the tank and watch the dolphins.

...

After a while of Bubbles giggling at the dolphins, I'd thought I take to the gift shop. When I got ready to pick her she began to talk.

"Hi" She said looking at the tank. I looked up and saw a baby dolphin in front of us, that was squeaking at Bubbles. Bubbles started giggling again before saying...

"Bubbles!" I looked at her with a confused face. The dolphin started squeaking happily at her again.

"Hi, Misty!" She said in sweet baby voice. The baby dolphin squealed happily and Bubbles started giggling again...

All of a sudden an adult Dolphin came and started squeaking to the baby dolphin. The baby dolphin am I assuming is Misty, squeaked at Bubbles and swam off.

"Bye-Bye..." Bubbles said while waving her hand. I Looked at her as she started to walk away.

"Bubbles?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" I said as I got up and went toward her and picked her up.

"Polar Bwear's" She said pointing to direction the Polar Bear habitat. I'm assuming she wants to go see her sister.

"Okay, let's see some Polar Bears."

"Yay!" She cheered while clapping as we walked off.

* * *

_**Polar Bear Habitat **_

**(Blade) **

"Come On Blaze, Don't you want to go see the polar bears?" I said trying to pick her, She just backed away.

"Blaze, I promise they won't hurt you." she just stood, looking in the building where the polar bears were. I managed to sneak up on her and pick her without her getting away.

"I'll protect you, okay." I said. She nodded her head and we finally got to go in

...

We only been in here for a few minutes and she didn't even want to look at the baby polar bears. She was terrified of these things. now I see why she hates it when we call her Bipolar Bear. Uh, I always thought she hated because of her being Bipolar and all. Oh Well.

"BLADE!" I heard somebody call my name, which made me jump a little. I turned around and saw Boomer and Bubbles. Boomer put her down and Bubbles began run toward us. Boomer walked over with a smile on his face.

"Sup' Bro?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bubbles just wanted to come and see the polar bears..." He said pointing over to Bubbles who was looking at the polar bears fearlessly. Blaze was still hiding from them. Her hands were around neck while she was hiding her face. Bubbles began babbling something, and Blaze babbled something back, still not looking up...

...

I text Butch and Brick to come with us and see the polar bears. They each text back okay and arrive a few minutes later. Blaze is still not looking at the white animals.

"Toot, toot!" Snickered Buttercup. She was pointing at one of the pools. I followed where her tiny baby hand points and see the center of the pool is bubbling and turning a disgusting red color.

Well crap.

I yell at the others to get down and shield Blaze with my others did the same...

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion wracks me to my core. I look up to see HIM floating in his usual red coat with its fluffy white trimming and long black boots. The only difference is that today he is flanked by a tall man with black wings and a shorter girl who is winged as well. Confused, I look at her and see that she looks nearly exactly like Adelina, but with black hair...

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard a unhappy feminine voice ask...

I Looked up and saw Adelina with white wings. She was looking angrily at the girl with black wings. Jone showed up beside Adelina with a bored expression on his face. He had Black wings, and his arms folded.

"Hello, sister long time, no see." The girl with black hair said with a smirk. I was up on my feet, still holding Blaze. My brothers were doing the same. We all knew Adelina and None were angels and everything, but no one knew she had a twin sister. So that tall man with the black wings must be her...

"Dad, What are you doing?" She asked even angrily.

"Why do you think I'm here, Adelina." He said in a deep voice. He look like he was going to say something, but Adelina didn't let him...

"And who are you?" She asked/yelled at HIM. HIM just laughed. My Brothers and I flew up behind Jone and Adelina...

"HIM, What are you doing here?" Brick asked with a confused expression. Adelina turned and looked at us.

"You guys know that cross-dresser?" She asked raises an eyebrow...

"Yeah..." Butch said as we all laughed nervously...

"How?" Jone asked in a confused tone.

"He's our dad..." Boomer and I said. I swear I could see them sweatdrop as we told them..

* * *

**(Buttrecup) **

Once we finished watching the tigers, Butch carried me over to the polar bear habitat. We met up with Brick and Blossom. Then when we went inside where we met up with Bubbles, Boomer, Blade, And Blaze that seem to be hiding from something.

And then while watching the polar bears, water started to bubble up in the middle of one of the pools and started to turn a disgusting red color. I couldn't help but laugh...

"Toot, Toot!" I snickered while pointing at it. Blade noticed and looked at it. Soon I heard him yell something and then Butch Shielded me, when I heard something go boom.

Everything else that happened I didn't pay attention be because of my stomach growling. What time is it?I pulled Butch's ear trying to get his attention. He ignored me. I did it again, and he swatted my hand away. I pulled his hair and he flinched, before ignoring me again. I finally gave up and poured cause I was still, hungry. Come on Buttercup, think. You're a baby, babies are cute. What do they do when there hungry...

OH YEAH!

I start whimpering and soon felt hot tears run down my face. Soon a piercing wail came from me. I felt all eyes on me. I heard other crys too. Guess my sister's had the same idea...

The boys looked down at us, Butch gave me a look, and I just cried even louder.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THOSE BABIES UP!" The girl that look like Adeilna screamed. We instantly stop and looked at her with blank expressions. A second passed, before we all stuck out our and blew raspberries at her. She frowned and growled. She then flew over, and in a flash She was holding me in her hands.

"Listen little brat, I don't know who you are and you don't who I am, but I will hurt you, no matter how old you are." She hissed at me. There is no where in the world, some one can be that cruel, and hurt a baby...

So I did what I thought was smart, I Slapped her. Yep, I baby slapped her and giggled. My sister clapped their hands and cheered. She stayed in that position for a while, before looking at be with rage in her eyes. Then all of a sudden she let go...

And the next thing I know, I was falling...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! XD**

***Sigh* I'm sorry about the very...very long delay...**

**So, The Zoo part 2 is up next. I'll try my best to make you happy and laugh and update as fast as I can. **

**What's going to happen to Buttercup?Found out in Chapter 7...**

**And thank you Demoness6 for helping me out, sorry for taking so long, forgive me...**

**Demoness6: Adelina,Jone, Adelina's twin and dad...**

**Anyways...**

**Don't forget to review **

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	7. THE ZOO! (Part 2) (warning: it's short)

**Chapter 7**

**The Zoo **

**(Part 2)**

**(Third person) **

Buttercup was falling, with a bored expression on her face. Everyone (excluding her sister) had shocked expressions. Adelina's evil twin sister had a victorious smirk on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL! ANNALI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Adelina screamed at her evil twin sister named Annali.

"What? the little brat shouldn't have slapped me..." she said nonchalantly, not caring that she was endangering a little toddler's life.

With Everyone in shock (excluding her sisters), and Adelina and Annali yelling at each other. No one seen Baby Buttercup fly up behind Annali. And of course no one remembered the girls still have their powers** (**not for long they won't ;).**)**

Baby Blossom, Bubbles, and Blaze cheered when they saw their sister was back. Baby Buttercup climbed on top of Annali's shoulders.

"HEY! WHAT THE! I DROPPED YOU! HOW DID YOU...OOOWWW! ! ! ! ! !" She screamed, before finished her sentence. Baby Buttercup started pulling her hair, making Annali scream and utter curse words loudly. Everyone just stared, not really knowing what to do.

"Get her off!" Annali hollered. Baby Buttercup just pulled even harder. As if she was trying to rip the hair off of her head...Well, this is Buttercup we're speaking of...

Finally Annali Hollered ever louder. And Soon an aggravated father snapped his fingers and soon Him, Annali, and the Father disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Buttercup falling out of the sky once more.

She tried flying, but it didn't work. She was really and truly in Danger.

"AAAHHHH!" A High-Pitched scream came from her mouth. Everyone heard this and Butch was the first to come down to her rescue. And for the first time, Butch actually saw her cry for the first time of in his life.

With all his speed, he caught Baby Buttercup before she hit the ground. She hid her face in his chest as he flew back up to his brothers.

"Is she okay?" Boomer asked. Butch nodded his head.

"Let's go home..." Brick Suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed straight for home. Leaving behind a huge crowd looking up at the sky, dumbfounded.

* * *

_**(Boomer)**_

I walked out my room and went downstairs, where my brothers were watching TV on the couch. While the toddlers were playing around. Looking down at them, I heard Bubbles teasing Buttercup, about something. And Than the both of them started arguing. All I heard was baby gibberish, but it seemed serious but at the same time Cute.

I felt someone tugging on my pants leg. Not giving me time to look down, I felt someone tug on the other-side of my pants. Then on both sides. I finally looked down, and saw Blaze and Blossom looking back at me. The both of them pointed to the fringe, while rubbing their stomachs.

"I tell you what..." I began as I squatted down.

"...stop your sisters from fighting, I'll fix We'll have dinner." They smiled and ran back over to their sisters, trying to stop them from fighting. I picked the house phone and started to dial a number down, and then waited for someone to pick up...

_"China Town: The Chinese Restaurant, How may I serve you today?"_

...

**(Blossom)**

"Come on you guys, stop arguing I'm hungry." I whined. Usually Buttercup would've stopped, when she heard that food was coming. This is getting really annoying. They've been arguing with each other for god know how long, and Blaze isn't helping! where is she anyways...

"Blaze!" I called. She must have heard me, cause she came from around the couch and let a small 'Hpmh' came from her lips.

"Help here..." I said, she rolled her eye and came over. She stuck something into their mouths. Their rambling started to calm down.

"A Pacifier?When did we get those?" I asked Blaze, she just shrugged and held up pink and red pacifier. I looked at her, and saw that she had a purple and white one in her mouth. I shrugged my shoulders, What the heck. I took and stuck it in my mouth and started to suckle on it.

I looked over at Bubbles and Buttercup and saw they had calm down. Blaze had gone back on the other side of the couch. I guess to watch TV, Me on the other hand I walked to the kitchen and saw Boomer, about to take a bite into an apple, but before he could I tugged on his pants. He squatted down and asked me what I wanted? In a nice tone of voice.

I looked at the unbitten apple for a minute, and then took it from him. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, He sighed heavily and let me have the apple. I cheered and ran over to the couch, where Brick was. I climbed up and sat on his lap.

I played around with the apple a little bit before eating. And when I was about to take the pacifier out of my mouth. somebody took the apple from me. I looked up the thief, it was Brick, I glared at him, as he took a bite out of my apple **(Well to be fair it was originally Boomer's apple.) **. I glared at him even more, he still didn't look down at me. He just kept watching TV, while munching on the apple. I finally gave up and crossed my little arms and pouted.

Just then, Boomer slid into the scene. He walked to the door, picking up Bubbles before opening it.

"I'll be back!" He yelled as he closed the door, behind him. No one moved an inch, everyone's eyes glued to the TV. Except for me...and Buttercup...who is nowhere to be found. I slid down Brick's lap, and went behind the couch to see if she was there.

Nope, no Buttercup here.

_'where'd she go?' _I thought. I heard footsteps, tiny footsteps. I turned around and saw Buttercup standing there, with a green and black pacifier in her a dark green teddy bear, with a light green tummy and paws? Where'd that come from, I thought, she got another kind of stuff animal. Is that another thing, the boys brought from the mall the other day or what? I said scratching my head, and raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**_I everybody I'm back and sorry for this chapter for being short. I know you guys were really looking forward for this chappie and I'm sorry if you were disappointed._**

**_But I'm really on the verge of tears here because of something that I read._**

**_It was a review from a umm...guest, and They called me some...names. And umm...They told me things about the story, they thought was stupid, and other things like that. (Btw, I'm trying really hard not to break-down while I'm writing this, so bear with me.)_**

**_Umm...And there is one part that I wanna say, is that I know the purple girl's real name is Bunny. Blaze is my Oc, that's. But, what I really wanna say to this person. If you're reading this, I'm sorry, if my story made you angry, and I'm sorry for not updating in over two months. I was busy, and I don't know what else to say for it. _**

**_And also to everyone who is reading the story and feels the same way._**

**_Anyways...I hoped you liked/loved the story, You can P.M. me if you have any questions, or you can tell in your review._**

**_Don't forget to review..._**

**_Til Next Time..._**

**_~Smiles and guns *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._

* * *

**P.S: I'm didn't put the review up, because it was rude and had too much cursing, and I was afraid that if I see it again, I might cry have cried right then and there. **


End file.
